


monstre

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: she does what they tell her to do





	monstre

**Author's Note:**

> why is the french word for monster just monstre why

she does what they tell her to do

_ monstre _

she dirties her hand because they

_ monstre _

make her she doesn’t have a choice

_ monstre _

it’s not her fault

_ monstre _

she didn’t want any of this

_ monstre _

she was coming back from a dance recital

_ monstre _

and they hurt her they broke her they took her away

_ monstre _

they made her kill

_ monstre _

the love of her life

_ monster _

gérard

gérard

gérard

_ MONSTER _

everything hurts with every twirl

_ MONSTER _

knives in her heels

_ MONSTER _

knives in her soul

_ MONSTER _

damned by the blood pooling at her ankles

_ MONSTER _

she’s a

_ MONSTER _

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
